


Sheriarty 30 Day Challenge

by DontAsaltSnails



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 day challenge, Cute, Cute nickname, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Other, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty Fluff, jimlock, sheriarty 30 day challenge day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAsaltSnails/pseuds/DontAsaltSnails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 30 day challenge on Tumblr..</p><p>I hope to do all 30 days <333</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock Holmes x Jim Moriarty</p><p> </p><p>M rating just in case I try to write above my usual ratings of G to T..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Another Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of the challenge
> 
> Prompt: Another Day in the Life
> 
>  
> 
> (Gonna try and do all 30 days! ;w; )

Sherlock awoke to a note on his side-table right next to his empty bed (minus, himself of course). He stared at the spot where Jim had been laying and sighed.

Moriarty always had to go to work early in the mornings. As he had put it, "Darling, it's just another day in the life.. Of a criminal mastermind." Sherlock smiled slightly at the little pink sticky note across the bed. 

He rolled over, grabbed the paper and read it:

.

"Hello my brilliant detective,

Solve my genius and very evil riddle.. 

I am flat and breadlike with whip cream. I am very tasty with syrup and made with itty bitty evil love. Deduce me.

♡Jim

P.S. You look adorable in your slumber."

.

Sherlock couldn't help but smile, laugh, and then ultimately blush as he read to the end of Jim's little note for him.

 

A few minutes later he was standing outside the kitchen. Watching the love of his life, his evil mastermind, make breakfast. He couldn't help that his heart swelled at the sight of the adorableness of James Moriarty, nor the chuckle he had from the man humming awful disco songs.

God, he loved him so much. 

He stalked up behind Jim and wrapped his arms around him. He nuzzled his face into his lover's neck and murmured softly into his ear, "Are you a pancake?"

James grinned widely, "why yes, I am." The shorter man snickered and turned in his boyfriend's arms. He pecked his lips. 

"Good morning my little otter," Jim gave him yet another new nickname.

Sherlock blushed and frowned, "otter?"

"/My/ otter," Jim grinned back, he pinched Sherlock's cheek. "Sit down. The food will get cold."

"Like I was in bed," Holmes smiled with his complaint.

"Oi. At least I surprised you with a delicious breakfast and didn't burn it" Moriarty teased as he shot a wink at Holmes.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. He knew Jim was right. He usually was.

But again, just another day in the life... of dating a very cute criminal mastermind.


	2. Day 2 - Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of 30 Day Sheriarty Challenge
> 
> Prompt: Candy

Eyes closed. Calm breathing. Chopin playing.

What a moment to relax in.

A piece of chocolate melting in his mouth. Moriarty hummed softly to the tune playing.

Sitting alone in 221B; there he sat awaiting his detective.

James found himself dozing softly to the scent of Sherlock. It was all around him. It made him feel safe. The scent of his lover bringing warm memories to his mind rather than the cold dark ones of his childhood.

Jim smiled fondly. His candy almost finished. He popped another in his mouth. The chocolate flavor bringing a purr to his throat.

Then, the door opened.

"Oh, hello" the tall figure said. He wasn't really surprised. He was used to the criminal stopping by now.

James opened his eyes. His beautiful brown ones meeting with stunning blue ones. He grinned, "I missed you."

Sherlock smiled back, "missed you, too."

"Bought you a present."

"And ate some of it?" The detective raised a brow.

"You took too long" Moriarty snickered.

"I see," Holmes chuckled.

.  
.  
.

 

Sherlock strolled to the man in his chair, "sorry I'm late," he murmured.

.  
.  
.

"Sorry, I broke in," Jim whispered back.

.  
.  
.  
"No, you're not."

"You're right, I'm not." 

.  
.  
.

A smile from both, Sherlock leans down, Moriarty up, and then a melting sweet kiss. 

A second needed to deduce.

 

"Chocolate?"

"Of course."

"Tastes better from you..."

Another kiss.

.  
.  
.

"I Love you."

 

"Love you, too."


	3. Drunk Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Drunken Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: 
> 
> Drunken typos XD
> 
> EnJOY! :D

"Are yo u, awake -SH?"

Jim stared at the text for a good 5 minutes and then the clock. 4:02AM. He sighed heavily before replying, "Yes, I am. Is that some sort of code? -JM"

"WeNt out -sH"

"Drinking, I suppose? -JM"

"H ow. did UoY KNOW? -SH"

"Honey, I'm Irish. I Know my fair share about drinking. -JM"

A few seconds later and another response.

"I'm going to tell y o u a secret ok? -sh"

"Do tell. -JM"

 Jim was getting irritated at this moment. He had been trying to sleep. Actually trying for once, and then this adorable drunken moron had to text him.

"I love you -SH"

Oh. Jim's ears felt warm. Was he blushing? Goodness, he hadn't expected that. He frowned horribly at the text.

A few seconds later. The speechbubble showing Jim was typing appeared.

It vanished as he erased his reply.

Sherlock frowned even in his drunken state. His heart clenched. Was that a rejection to his little secret?

 

The bubble appeared and then vanished as a text appeared on the wasted detective's screen.

.  
.  
.

 

"I love you, too. -JM"


	4. Consulting Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: consulting boyfriends
> 
> Warnings: mentions of poison (gotta love Jim!)

"Please, you need to find her," the short old woman on the couch in 221b cried frantically.

 

Since John Watson had been busy with his family, Sherlock had been left alone. He had tried solving cases by himself but he needed someone to bounce ideas off of (and he was lonely). Obviously, Moriarty jumped to the rescue to save his boyfriend.

 

At first Sherlock thought it was a jest. He certainly thought so when Jim referred to them as, 'consulting lovers'.

However, that didn't seem to be the case as they both sat listening to the rather annoying woman cry on about her missing child or cat; Sherlock wasn't sure he had stopped listening  awhile ago.

Sherlock was blantantly uninterested in the case. He was staring at the woman trying his best to be on good behavior. He needed something to do. God, he was bored.

Jim on the other hand seemed to be delighted. He had such an amused grin on his face as she cried and explained the situation.

This only made Sherlock raise a brow and fight back a smirk. What was he up to?

The Irishman finally spoke for the first time to the woman, "have you thought about poison?"

The woman stared blankly before screaming at the top of her lungs, "YOU WANT ME TO POISON MY BABY POOCHIE?"

"Oh. A dog," was the only thing Holmes thought of the conversation between his consulting-boyfriend and their possible client.

"Well, She'd certainly learn not to run away /again/" Jim grinned.

Sherlock covered his hand over his face, oh Jim. 

Why.

This time though, Holmes couldn't fight back the smile.


	5. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6 Phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta crackish my apologies XD

“Where are they, Sherlock?”  
“Where are what?”

“You know exactly what.”

Sherlock bit back the snicker he had in his throat. “No, I don’t, Jim. What’s wrong?”  
“I can hear your voice quiver.” Moriarty growled back his reply, “this is no time for games.”  
“But I thought you loved games?”  
“I have business to attend to, Sherlock. Where are they hidden?” James searched through piles. Wherever they were.. They weren’t in his apartment anymore.  
“Hmmm….” Sherlock acted like he was thinking. “What was it you’re looking for again?”

“My trousers. I know you took them.” Oh, the Irishman was growling so much at his secret lover.  
Sherlock couldn’t hold it back. He snickered madly into the phone. “Oh, those.”  
“It’s… not.. FUNNY. Location. Now.”  
“But you don’t need bottoms, don’t you walk around without your pants all the time?”  
Jim’s face was warm, “Don’t you da-”  
He was cut off by the detective, “Oh wait, only in my shirts. You enjoy being bottomless in my shirts after we’ve /enjoyed/ time together, is that it?”  
“Yes, yes, I understand. I’ll return your shirts today, now where are my trousers?”  
“Here.”

Sherlock snickered at the swearing from the other side of the line.  
The last thing he heard was a grumbled, “I hate you” before the phone clicked.  
Sherlock was amused, he knew Moriarty secretly found this amusing. He knew Jim was happy to miss his meeting and see his lover.

Besides, imagine how happy Jim will be to see the shirtless Holmes awaiting the returning of his tops for equal trade of trousers.


	6. Kink/smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WaRniNG KINDA ACTUALLY KINKY AND SMUTTY.
> 
> I APOLOGIZE.
> 
> day 7 Kink/Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very first smut >///

Word count: 856 words

  
(Oh gosh my face is warm. Enjoy and I’m sorry if it sucks )  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Moriarty was a kinky man, but he hadn’t ever realized it until he caught himself fantasizing about Sherlock Holmes every chance he got.

It started with simple images. Taking him in his bed. On his chair. On the kitchen table.

Slowly becoming more devious.

Like the wall by the window. Watson’s chair. The couch. Every surface Jim could think of he imagined having Sherlock. (Sometimes even the detective taking him over and over and… Well, you get the idea)

Oh, even thinking about his own fantasies got Jim hard again. Fuck.

His imagination continued on. He really couldn’t help it, and his current aroused state made it even harder for the poor criminal to control his thoughts.

Ah, having Holmes leashed to his bed. A light blue collar on his neck. Mm, yes.

James closed his eyes. He swallowed down his lust and squeezed his chair. These thoughts were destroying his mind. They were distracting, irritating, but so damn delicious.

He snapped back to his little dream world. Sherlock panting and begging, “Jim. Please. Yes.”

Skipping past that scenario he remembered another. Oh, the pantied one.  Sherlock lounging with his package tightly contained inside of such a delicate pair of silky lace panties. Jim hummed at the memory of his fantasy.

Oh, his slacks were tight now. A bit uncomfortable; he loved it.

It felt as if Sherlock was grinding against him.

Ah.. And the breathplay. Jim groaned softly. Sherlock making him lose it. He kisses and bites at Holmes’ throat before wrapping his hands around the pillar.

A dark grin on his face as he choked his lover in bed. This of course only pleased Sherlock greatly.

Jim covered his face with his hand. He bit back a moan. God, these dreams were getting to him. He closed his eyes attempting to forget the images.

But he doesn’t.

His thoughts of taking Sherlock hard and rough. Dominating him.

And teaching him how to please and be pleased. Sherlock was a virgin afterall.

Yet, the idea of having Sherlock in such a calm manner. Oh, that did things to James. Soft gasps and moans playing in his head. Gentle thrusts and loving kisses.

Moriarty moaned out, “why do you do this to me?”

“Did you say something?” Sherlock asked as he exited his bathroom. A small towel around his waist. His curly hair soaked, his body still dripping.

Jim opened his eyes, to say he was surprised by the appearance of the man would be an understatement; now aware of his surroundings again.

Right, Sherlock had been covered in blood from an experiment.. He was showering. Jim was waiting… And now he was sporting a hard-on in his enemy’s home. Great.

“James,” Sherlock muttered. His face was absolutely red. Ah, he noticed. “What were you thinking of?”

“You,” was the only reply.

A drop of the towel. A raise of Moriarty’s brows.

Step. Step. Step.

Jim’s heart fluttered. A kiss. Passionate and deep.

They had kissed before but nothing like this. This was new. This was thick.

Moriarty stood into the kiss. Sherlock’s hands planted on his hips. The shorter man’s fingers now tangled in the wet dripping locks. He tugged a bunch of it earning a deep moan from Holmes.

“You were daydreaming of me,” Sherlock muttered into the kiss. “I was getting off to you in the shower.”

  
Jim groaned happily, “I think about you a lot Sherlock.” He deepened the kiss, biting his bottom lip for access. “I want you” he murmured.

“Then, take me.”

  
Moriarty didn’t need to be told twice.

  
As it turned out the electric feeling the two felt was more than just sexual tension. It was a need to complete eachother.

Mentally. Emotionally. And now, physically. Like two pieces to a puzzle. They fit. In a perfect union.

As it would also seem, time revealed Sherlock was equally kinky, if not more so than Jim (Sherlock introduced mild bloodplay into their affairs).

John had walked in once or twice on the two. Sputtering and freaking out. This only turned the lovers on more. Getting caught was another kink. Same with danger.

Sherlock enjoyed his panties, just as much as he loved seeing James in them.

They fought for who topped certain nights. Sometimes the bedroom leading to a rough round of domination.

Other times, cuddles and kisses and pounding into one another. Deep and sensual.

Those times drove Jim the craziest. There was something almost loving to it. Something he yearned for. Slow and deep. Biting, sucking, and oh their bodies grinding against eachother. Gasps and moans, sweat dripping, skin on skin.

Moriarty never wanted to be slow with anyone. He never wanted to be fucked in such a way that it couldn’t be counted as just sex. It was in a way making love. They claimed eachother. Took their time. Treated eachother right.

Which is why in the end, what truly mattered was..

Jim Moriarty was in love with Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock Holmes was in love with Jim Moriarty.

They fit together. Two very kinky peas in a pod.

And nothing could stop their need for the other.


	7. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Games
> 
> This one is a bit longer than my usual fics! ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont think this needs any warnings<3

~~~~~

It had started on a Tuesday. Moriarty had visited Sherlock for tea.

\- 3:00.pm

Jim had been acted oddly. He would pause their usual flirting banter every few minutes checking his phone. He would put his hand up motioning for Sherlock to wait a second.

A few minutes later, a smile from Jim, and he placed his phone back down. Sherlock was curious..

What had made Jim smile so?

Was he talking to someone else other than Sherlock?

Perhaps, Sherlock may have been a tad bit jealous. They weren’t exactly boyfriends. They never spoke about what the were now.

Jim would come by. They’d snog. Discuss topics. Cuddle. Sometimes he’d stayed the night, sometimes he didn’t.

It didn’t fit into the normal perimeters of a relationship.. Then again, when did they ever fit into anything as normal?

The gay drug-addicted sociopathic genius detective and the flamboyantly gay disco-loving psychopath genius. Oh, Sherlock truly felt frusterated. Damn these feelings.

Sherlock paused his thoughts. He narrowed his eyes, again, Jim was checking his phone. A cute small smile adorning his features.

Why didn’t he look at Sherlock that way?

Why couldn’t Sherlock hold his attention?

Was he that boring?

His chest ached with these thoughts. If only Holmes could see that blasted phone, but once again, the phone was placed down. Screen off.

\- 6:00.pm

Jim had went home early. Glancing his phone as he kissed Sherlock’s cheek and left 221B.

Sherlock frowned, now he had hours to think about that bloody phone.

He was certain Jim had texted someone. He obviously typed out something on his phone a few times.. Once, even smiling brightly.

Jealousy burned inside of Sherlock.

  
Days had gone by. No texts from Moriarty. No calls. No crimes. Nothing.

The anger and jealousy surging in Sherlock was too great. He was furious.

Was he cheating on him?  Would he do something like that? If they weren’t really dating does it  even count as cheating? Were they dating?

Was he really questioning Jim’s morals? Sherlock furrowed his brows.

Why did he trust the criminal mastermind? Was this feeling love? He felt sick and hurt. A burning feeling in his chest.

He’d sleep on it. Sherlock decided to analyze the situation. Like a professional. Yes.

  
\- The next day, Sherlock got up late.

He wouldn’t admit it but the analyzing went poorly. The detective had ended up tearing up at the thought of the criminal cheating. His criminal. Dammit. Damn these terrible feelings.

Sherlock wasn’t even pissed anymore. He lost all feeling. John had stopped by asked something stupid and left. At least, Sherlock was sure it was stupid. Mrs.Hudson stopped by. Mycroft had texted. He had stopped listening these past few lonely days. The days without Jim occupying his time. Playing with him. Holding him.

This only made Holmes feel worse.

Hours later. It was now 6:00.pm

A text recieved: “May I come by? -JM”

“I don’t know. I suppose you may be busy with someone. -SH”, jealousy was going through Sherlock in maddening waves.

“I’m not busy, honey, I’ll be there in 5. xoxo -JM”

Sherlock frowned, his chest ached, “Fine by me. -SH”

  
On his way over Jim saw Sherlock’s reply. His chest felt.. Odd. Was Sherlock mad at him? No, he had been busy with work. No reason for his detective to be mad at him.

Jim smiled softly thinking about Sherlock on his way up to 221B. He sighed contently and opened the door, “Hello~”

Sherlock barely even looked at him. A twinge of pain in Jim’s chest, oh. He was mad.. But why?

“Missed you,” Jim smiled sadly.

“Sure you did,” Sherlock glanced away from Moriarty.

Oh, the pain. Moriarty clenched his fist. That was hard for him to say. How could Holmes brush off his feelings like that. Ah, this was a weakness.

Jim sat down and joined the awkward thick silence. They sat about an hour like that, Sherlock ignoring Jim. Jim boiling inside.

You know what, fine. He checked his phone.

Jim smiled at it and Sherlock twitched. That fucking phone. He leaned across grabbing at Moriarty’s phone. “Give it to me!”

Jim was surprised to say the least.

Moriarty struggled to hold onto his phone, “what why?!”

They both struggled with the small device. Sherlock yelling, “GIVE IT.” And getting the obvious reply, “NO.” They ended up on the floor rolling around as they fought for the phone. Sherlock’s hand pushed Jim’s face away, Jim reaching for his phone back while on top of Sherlock.

Sherlock pulled harder, “What are you hiding?! Who are you talking to?!”

Jim stopped struggling for the phone, “WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU MORON?!” His eyes softened when he saw Sherlock’s teary blue eyes.

“Who is he?”

Jim was taken aback by the question, “Sherlock, who’s who?”

“Your lover.” He was fighting the tears.

  
“Sherlock, you /are/ my lover.” Moriarty was truly bewildered. Thoughts processing in the man’s mind. Sherlock was being absurd.

Jim was hurt. After all of this time, did Sherlock really think he was so low? He bit back his anger and focused solely on his worry for the taller man underneath him.

  
“Than who makes you smile so, while you text each other like two teenage girls, hm?” The jealous detective queried.

Jim snorted. He started laughing, “oh you cute moron.” Still straddling Sherlock his giggles racked through his body and then the man on the bottom.

“What?” Sherlock narrowed his eyes at the man giggling. How dare he laugh? Didn’t he know how much pain he put Sherlock through. That sadistic bastard.

“You’re so cute,” he smiled and placed a kiss on Sherlock’s nose. This irritated Holmes, “Don’t mock me!” Jim smiled, “I’m not cheating on you, Sherlock.”

“Oh, but th-then..” Sherlock felt uneasy now. What was he doing on his phone then?

“I can prove my innocence..” Jim started. Sherlock and Moriarty both knew he wasn’t innocent ever, but in this case he actually was innocent of all charges.

“Turn on the screen, the game is still open.” Jim reassured him.

The detective clicke on the screen and stared. His brow furrowed in confusion, “Neko Atsume? That’s Japanese for..”

“Cat collector, I know.” Jim beamed, his cheeks a little pink. Sherlock nodded softly.

“And… why do you play this?” No judgement in Sherlock’s voice. He was just curious as to why the evil genius Moriarty would play a cute cat game.

“I uh,” Jim looked away, “The feeling of being alone.. It’s a bit much sometimes..” He paused his words. “This game.. Gives me something to look forward to..” he murmured his reply. “Perhaps then, the emptiness will fade..”

Sherlock certainly was surprised by that answer, he took Jim’s hand,  “you don’t have to be alone you know.. You can visit more. Everyday, really. Stay more nights..”

Oh, Jim lit up. A large smile on his face. He kissed Sherlock gently and laid next to him on the floor. “Touch the grey cat.”

“What? This one?” Sherlock hovered over the cat. “Yeah, he’s my favorite…” Jim smiled more.

Sherlock tapped the cat, his brows furrowed a tad. What was he showing him? Ah.. The cat’s name was Sherlock. He smiled softly at Jim, “he’s peculiar?”

“Mhm~” a grin formed in the criminal’s face.

“Rude,” Sherlock chuckled lightly. “And who’s that other cat there?” he asked as he stared at a black cat with gold eyes. He tapped the screen of the phone and smiled so warmly.

It read: Jim, Personality: Hot and Cold

Sherlock snickered softly, “well that’s accurate.”

“Oh, and I’m the rude one?” Moriarty pouted. His cheeks puffing out cutely.

“I am,” Sherlock teased back.

“Those two are in love,” Jim glanced at Sherlock.

“So, what you’re saying is… Sherlock and Jim are in love?” Holmes replied with a sort of glee in his tone.

“Yes,” Jim was blushing as he continued his glancing at the other man. Sherlock’s face had flushed himself. “I deduce their human counterpart’s feel the same.”

“Well, the math adds up,” Jim slid over on the floor pressing a gentle kiss to Sherlock’s lips. They separated. Both laying on the floor, holding hands, looking at and discussing the silly cat app for hours into the night.

Neither feeling alone.

**

3:00.am

“Wait, so you thought I was cheating on you.. With furry little Sherlock?”

“Oh, shut up and go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments Welcome <3333


End file.
